Doce Vento ( Capítulo Único )
by Greentz
Summary: Seu único desejo era poder ter sua liberdade e ser livre como o vento. Mas será que isso lhe seria proporcionado?


**Sinopse:** Seu único desejo era poder ter sua liberdade e ser livre como o vento. Mas será que isso lhe seria proporcionado?

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens de InuYasha não me pertencem, eles são todos de autoria da tia Rumiko, a única coisa que me pertence, em partes, é a estória. Modifiquei umas coisas do que realmente aconteceu no anime, mas a essência basicamente é a mesma. Rin não existe nessa estória. Como eu disse, algumas coisas foram modificadas, portanto não me xinguem.

**Capítulo Único.**

_Um dia eu ainda serei como o vento e voarei livremente por onde quiser. Sem medo, sem preocupação. A minha liberdade, um dia chegará._

Sua existência é superficial. Nem viva, nem morta. Apenas uma criação de um alguém que possui desejos doentios. Não se encaixa em nenhum lugar do mundo. É perfeitamente parecida com uma criatura humana. Possui todas as características que apontem para si como sendo uma humana; uma pessoa que viera ao mundo da forma mais natural que se existe, uma pessoa que esperara nove meses para nascer, porém não é bem assim. Ela já nascera adulta, não passara pelas etapas da vida que um ser humano comum tivera de passar. Ela sequer é um ser humano. Um demônio, uma aberração? Talvez sim, talvez não...

Não pedira para nascer, não pedira para conhecer esse mundo. Antes jamais tivesse sido criada. Abominava a forma como vivia. Ela era como o vento e, assim como tal, desejava ser livre, voar por aí sem precisar dar satisfações para ninguém. Sua liberdade era algo que jamais teria. Seu coração - o órgão - , estava nas mãos do ser que lhe criou. Essa foi a forma com a qual ele decidira lhe punir, devido toda sua rebeldia passada de querer fugir de suas garras.

Com seu coração, com sua "vida" correndo risco, não tinha nenhuma escapatória, nenhuma forma de se rebelar perante o homem que lhe criara. Nenhum jeito de fugir de suas mãos assustadoramente cruéis e ir para o mais longe possível, viver sua tão estimada vida de liberdade.

_- Se fosse para eu ter meu coração de volta ao meu corpo e logo depois morrer; não seria mais fácil não o tê-lo? -_ Pensou a jovem mulher, assim que tivera seu corpo e coração perfurados pelas garras do seu criador. _- Não, não seria melhor, pois eu não teria esse sentimento de liberdade que agora tenho. _- E ela então sorriu, mesmo com as garras lhe perfurando o corpo, mesmo com a dor e o saber que sua vida há poucos minutos ou até mesmo segundos definhar-se-ia de uma vez por todas. Ela sorriu por sentir-se realizada. Ao menos uma vez na vida, tivera a chance de constatar e aproveitar o que realmente era ser livre. Por mais que o tempo tivesse sido curto, fora o suficiente para lhe trazer um sentimento de felicidade e realização.

**Alguns poucos minutos depois...**

Kagura ainda encontrava-se no mesmo lugar ao qual havia se encontrado com Naraku. Mas isso era óbvio, visto que não tinha condições para fugir e procurar por ajuda. Seu criador fizera o favor de lhe deixar em um estado ao qual não pudesse sequer dar um passo a frente.

Estava agachada, debruçada sobre seu corpo, com a mão em seu coração. Era absurda a quantidade de sangue que saia de seu corpo. Não deveria ter muito mais do que poucos dez minutos de vida. Talvez tivesse menos...

Ouviu passos e por conta disso, fez um esforço para levantar a cabeça e encarar a figura que resolvera vir lhe ver em seus últimos suspiros.

Surpreendeu-se um pouco ao constatar quem era, mas logo deixou que um sorriso debochado tomasse conta de seus lábios.

- Decepcionado? - Indagou a pessoa a sua frente.

- Sabia que era você... - Ele respondeu, surpreendendo ainda mais a jovem mulher.

- Veio por mim? - Perguntou com a voz fraca.

- Algo do tipo. - Ele deu de ombros e ela emocionou-se com sua confissão.

- Obrigada por ter vindo por mim. Foi muito bom ter lhe conhecido... - Kagura sorriu. Por mais que fosse um repuxar fraco de seus lábios, era o sorriso mais radiante que já dera em toda sua vida. Estava feliz pelo fato de que **ele** havia vindo lhe ver em seu último suspiro de vida. Estava feliz por ele aparecer por ela e não pelo homem cruel que arruinara a vida de tantas pessoas, o mesmo que lhe criara para que fosse uma ferramenta, uma arma de destruição. Estava feliz por Sesshoumaru, o homem frio e distante por quem havia se apaixonado, ter demonstrado, ao menos uma vez, para si, que se importava consigo.

Guardaria dentro de si e levaria para onde quer que fosse, esse momento de felicidade extrema. Mesmo com a morte se aproximando a cada segundo mais e mais, estava feliz, pois esta era a primeira vez, após tanto tempo, que sentia seu coração bater mais uma vez, contra seu peito. Estava feliz por finalmente ter conquistado sua liberdade.

- Ainda é um pouco cedo para você partir, não acha? - Sesshoumaru indagou com todo aquele seu jeito indiferente e frio, porém com uma pequena mudança; dessa vez havia algo mais e isso felicitou Kagura, pois este algo mais estava bem parecido com preocupação e uma pitadinha de abalo.

_Sesshoumaru estava abalado?! Essa era nova, muito, muito nova. _- Pensou a morena, repuxando ainda mais os lábios para alargar o sorriso.

- Fazer o que? A felicidade não é um sentimento que todos possuem o prazer de tornar duradouro, mas estou bem. Ao menos pude provar algumas horas de liberdade e pude sentir a gostosa sensação de ter um coração batendo dentro de si e, claro, pude lhe ver em meu último dia de estadia nesse mundo. - Comentou com a voz fraca e entrecortada.

- E você deixará por isso mesmo? Depois de tudo o que fez, irá mesmo se contentar com esse mínimo momento de realização e satisfação? Não me decepcione, mulher. Depois de tudo o que fez para se livrar das mãos de Naraku, irá desistir tão facilmente? Isso é patético. - Sesshoumaru encarou Kagura com uma expressão reprovadora. - Esperava mais da mulher que me deu um tapa no rosto e me chamou de fraco. Esperava mais da mulher determinada que tanto lutou por sua liberdade.

- Sinto em lhe decepcionar, Sesshoumaru, mas chega um momento na vida em que só nos resta entregar as cartas e aceitar a derrota. Não há mais volta. De certa maneira, já imaginava que algo assim me aconteceria. Sou como o vento, mas diferente dele, jamais terei a chance de voar pelo mundo afora. Minha liberdade tinha hora contada, não era infinita. - Dissera em meio a uma tosse continua, cheia de sangue. Os minutos que ainda lhe restavam, estavam prestes a se aproximar do fim.

O jovem homem de longos cabelos prateados e de aparência encantadora, aproximou-se mais da jovem e bela mulher que há tempos não saia de seus pensamentos. Que há tempos vinha lhe deixando preocupado.

Fizera muito bem em seguir seus instintos. Se os tivesse ignorado, Kagura agora estaria ali, tendo seus últimos suspiros de vida sem ninguém por perto, morrendo sozinha... Não gostaria que isso acontecesse. Na verdade, não queria que ela morresse. Há algum tempo vinha sentindo por esta mulher algo que o incomodava e que tentava ignorar. Ela havia despertado nele um sentimento que há muito abominava: a compaixão, o amor.

Pela primeira vez na vida ele se importou com alguém. E era por conta disso, dessa sua misericórdia perante uma pessoa, que talvez tentasse utilizar algo que há tempos ignorava a utilização. Talvez ele tentasse utilizar a herança que lhe fora deixado por seu pai. Só esperava que ao menos funcionasse e trouxesse de volta a vida que os ceifadores da morte estavam levando.

Lentamente Sesshoumaru desembainhara e empunhara sua espada, a mesma que trazia de volta a vida das pessoas. A qual não tinha o poder de matar, mas sim ressuscitar; a tal espada de nome Tenseiga.

Kagura, que estava ajoelhada sobre o chão e um tanto contorcida sobre o corpo, olhou para Sesshoumaru de forma interrogativa. Não sabia o motivo que o levara a empunhar aquela espada. Seria porque queria lhe livrar da dor que sentia. Estaria ele sendo piedoso o bastante para lhe dar uma morte rápida e sem dor? O que Sesshoumaru estaria fazendo, afinal?

- O que vai fazer? - A morena perguntou.

- Testar algo... - Respondeu simplesmente. Seus olhos estavam vidrados em algo no chão, mais precisamente nos ceifeiros da morte que passavam várias correntes em torno do corpo de Kagura. Essas eram as correntes que sugavam o restante da energia vital das pessoas.

Em um movimento ligeiro e extremamente preciso, Sesshoumaru rompeu com sua espada, as correntes e cortou ao meio os ceifeiros da morte, tais quais sumiram imediatamente em meio a uma pequena fumaça que durara apenas alguns poucos segundos.

Era irônico o fato de que sua espada só servia para cortar esse tipo de coisa.

Pela primeira vez, sentira-se feliz por poder possuir tal espada.

- Não... não cortou? - Indagou a morena um tanto quanto desnorteada e embasbacada, afinal, Sesshoumaru além de lhe apontar a espada, passara-a a poucos centímetros de seu corpo, mais precisamente de sua perna e isso seria o suficiente para lhe causar alguns cortes superficiais...

- Tenseiga não é uma espada que corta. - Dissera simplesmente.

Estava um pouco perturbado. Kagura ainda continuava do mesmo modo. Será que não havia dado certo? Mas ele havia expulsado os ceifeiros da morte e cortado as correntes que sugavam o restante de energia vital do corpo da morena. Havia sido tarde de mais?

- Achei que você fosse me proporcionar uma morte mais rápida. - Kagura o fitou com um brilho de emoção em seus olhos. O sorriso, mesmo sendo difícil mantê-lo intacto ali e mesmo este desaparecendo por alguns instantes, estava novamente de volta aos seus lábios. Dessa vez, Kagura dera um sorriso um tanto quanto prepotente.

- Por que lhe proporcionaria a morte, se posso tentar lhe proporcionar a vida? - Revidou o homem, com um minimo sorriso de canto de boca.

Apesar de ter dito isso, ainda estava preocupado, pois até o presente momento, Kagura não demonstrara indícios de que havia se restabelecido da morte. A ferida fatal em seu peito tampouco estava se fechando. Sentia-se frustado.

- Do que está falan... - Kagura não pudera terminar de falar, pois uma tontura tomara conta de seu corpo e juntamente dessa, o ar que ainda havia em seu pulmão começou a lhe faltar.

Então era assim que seria o seu fim? Morreria dessa forma tão miserável? Bem, o importante é que, apesar de miserável, ainda sim estava feliz. Radiantemente feliz.

_Da próxima vez, eu quero nascer como o vento: livre. Da próxima vez, eu quero poder viver livremente, quero ser uma humana de verdade e quero aproveitar meus dias de liberdade com todo o meu vigor e dedicação._

Uma brisa lhe tocou a face, lhe rodeou o corpo e em um último momento de lucidez, Kagura olhara fundo nos olhos de Sesshoumaru e então dissera:

- Obrigada. Eu amo você. - Após isso, não pudera fazer e nem sentir mais nada, pois logo a completa escuridão chocou-se contra si e a arremessou para um lugar onde nada escutava, nada via e pouco sentia.

Havia sido mandada para um lugar solitário, porém acolhedor e aconchegante.

Não sabia quem era, de onde vinha e muito menos onde estava. A única coisa que ainda conseguia sentir, era um incomodo aperto em seu peito, mesclado de um leve sentimento de realização e felicidade. Mas por que sentia isso, ela não compreendia.

Com o passar dos minutos, segundos ou horas, o tempo naquele lugar era algo bastante impreciso, Kagura foi se tornadno parte do nada e com isso sumindo completamente, dando definitivamente um fim a sua existência.

Sua última reação naquele lugar estranho, fora o esboçar de um sorriso. O por quê agora ela sabia: A brisa que lhe abraçara em seu último suspiro de vida, a transfomou em vento. Ela agora fazia parte do vento, ela era o vento. Estava livre e agora voaria para onde quisesse para sempre.

Sesshoumaru viu Kagura desfalecer diante seus olhos. Tenseiga não o ajudara, mesmo expulsando os ceifadores e quebrando as correntes, sua espada não trouxera de volta a vida de sua amada.

Frustado, ele abaixou-se diante o corpo sem vida da mulher por quem havia aprendido a amar. Ergueu sua mão direita e a direcionou ao rosto dela, deu um pequeno afago ali e logo em seguia, correu sua mão para os olhos de sua amada, onde os fechou para que ela então pudesse descansar em paz. A expressão no rosto de Kagura, era uma expressão melancólica. Sesshoumaru sentindo-se extremamente raivoso consigo mesmo por não ter consigo ajudá-la.

Uma brisa lhe rodeoou o corpo. Essa não era uma brisa comum e ele entendera isso quando sentira todas as emoções que o vento que lhe circundava lhe passara.

Aquele vento era Kagura, ela havia conseguido o que almejava. Ela agora fazia parte do vento.

O mesmo vento que o circundara, circundou o corpo desfalecido de Kagura, fazendo-o desaparecer instantaneamente.

Deixou que um sorriso de canto de boca lhe tomasse conta de sua face e então levantou-se. Não estava conformado com isso, ainda sentia-se bastante chateado e frustado, mas se era para ser assim, então que assim fosse.

- Seja feliz, minha amada. Voe por este mundo, agora você realmente está livre. - Foram as últimas palavras que Sesshoumaru dissera antes de deixar o local em que Kagura morrera.

Não deixaria de amá-la. Sempre lembraria-se dela. Da mulher que lhe transformara em alguém mais tolerante e piedoso, a mesma mulher que fora determinada o bastante para conseguir sua liberdade.

Kagura estaria para sempre em sua mente.


End file.
